Momentos em Neptune
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre os personagens de Veronica Mars - Veronica/Logan, e outros pares e amizades.
1. Escolha

**1. Escolha**

É uma escolha difícil entre Duncan e Logan, ambos a amavam, mas a amavam de maneiras diferentes, Duncan a ama como aquela menina inocente e feliz que ela era antes de Lily morrer, e Logan a amava como era agora, como ela se tornou após Lily, com toda a sua amargura e falta de inocência que agora havia nela. Essa era a escolha, a pessoa que ela foi e a pessoa que ela é.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Terceiro

**2. Terceiro**

Logan sempre soube que não vinha em primeiro lugar no coração de Lily, nem sequer no segundo, tais posições pertenciam a Duncan e a Veronica, mas tudo bem, terceiro lugar era o suficiente, mas algumas vezes depois da sua morte ele começou a suspeitar que o terceiro lugar nunca havia lhe pertencido, talvez até que ele não vinha em lugar nenhum.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Castigo

**3. Castigo**

Nem mesmo quando Veronica era criança seu pai a colocava de castigo quando o desobedecia ou fazia algo errado ou simplesmente estúpido, e isso não mudou durante a sua adolescência, talvez porque para ela pior do que qualquer castigo era saber que ele estava decepcionado com ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Próximos

_N/A : Se passa na 1° temporada_

**4. Próximos**

Eles se tornaram amigos quase que por obrigação. Ela namorava Duncan, ele namorava Lily. Ele era o melhor amigo de Duncan, ela era a melhor amiga de Lily. Não tinham nada em comum mas sempre acabavam juntos sem estar próximos ou pelo menos próximos o suficiente.

Eles não eram mais amigos, ela não namorava mais Duncan e Lily já estava enterrada há um bom tempo, isso fazia com que eles tivessem algo em comum, após Lily ela tinha endurecido e ele se sentia vazio, ela o culpava por varias coisas e ele a culpava por muito mais. Eles estavam muito mais próximos do que queriam e deveriam estar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Pagamento

**5. Pagamento**

Ele pagou Veronica para tentar encontrar sua mãe, se ela tivesse feito só isso era provável que tudo entre eles continuasse do mesmo jeito. Ele não a pagou para ir encontra-lo no saguão daquele hotel, ele não pagou para que ela se importasse, ele não a pagou para que ela o segurasse e ficasse até que ele parasse de chorar no momento em que percebeu que sua mãe não ia mais voltar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Cartões postais

**6. Cartões postais**

Logan as vezes recebe de Veronica cartões postais de onde quer que o caso em que ela esteja trabalhando no momento seja acompanhados de um ou outro comentário sarcástico . Ela entrou para o FBI, isso não o surpreendeu, mais do que ele ou Duncan, o seu grande amor sempre foi os seus casos, eles a mantinham animada e motivada , Veronica Mars e seus mistérios. Por alguns momentos até parecia que eles estavam se tornando amigos, isso era inédito, talvez esse tivesse sido o problema de antes , sempre ou ele estava a odiando, ou estava apaixonado por ela , ou também é claro essas duas opções ao mesmo tempo, talvez algum dia seja diferente, mas por enquanto Logan tem cartões postais e uma ligação ocasional em seu aniversário, o que ele não tem é Veronica de volta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. In love

**7. In love**

Lily estava apaixonada quando morreu, mas não por Logan ou por Weevil. Ela amava garotos e amava sexo. Amava festas e se divertir. Amava irritar seus pais e tentar alegrar o dia de sua melhor amiga. Amava fazer o que viesse a sua cabeça sem se importar com as consequências que isso teria no dia seguinte. Lily não estava apaixonada por um rapaz mas sim pela vida.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Sonhos

**8. Sonhos**

Ela sonha com Lily frequentemente, elas riem, elas conversam, mas sempre em algum ponto ela vê sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça e Lily lhe diz que ela tem que colocar quem a matou na prisão. Veronica considera isso uma brincadeira de mal gosto de seu subconsciente, nem em seus sonhos ela pode fingir que Lily está viva.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Coisas que Veronica ama

**9. Coisas que Veronica ama**

Logan sabia quase de cor a lista das coisas que Veronica amava. Seu pai, em primeiro lugar sempre. Seus casos, não importa quantos problemas esses as vezes lhe trouxessem. Ela ama Lily, não seria algo como a morte que faria isso passar (ele sabia disso por experiência própria). Ela ama Wallace como o irmão mais novo que ela sempre quis ter. Ela ama o filme de South Park e a banda The Strokes. Ela ama seu cachorro e seu carro (Mars dirigindo seu Saturn em Neptune). Ela ama fazer referências a cultura pop, o que faz em qualquer oportunidade, e ama fazer pouco dele e de qualquer um que entre em seu caminho.

Logan sabe da maioria, ou pelo menos a maioria que importa exceto um, já que ele falha em perceber que ele também é um item muito importante dessa lista.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Sempre

**10. Sempre**

Veronica sabia que por mais que Logan a amasse, sempre haveria uma parte dele que amaria Lily Kane, ela não o julgava ou culpava por isso, seria muita hipocrisia se fizesse já que ela estava na mesma situação.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Missing

**11. Missing**

Duncan repassa em sua mente mil cenários de como ele a poderia ter matado, muitas delas parecem plausíveis e isso o destrói mais que tudo, afinal significaria que ele causou aquilo para todos os outros ,a si próprio e Lily principalmente. Ele sente a falta de sua irmã, ele sente falta até das coisas que ele odiava, das piadas sarcásticas que ela costumava fazer a respeito dele (ou de qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho realmente), ele sente falta da risada alta dela e de discutir com ela a respeito de coisas idiotas, ele sente falta das criticas que ela com certeza faria quanto ao seu comportamento no último ano. O fato dela aparecer em seus sonhos não ajuda em nada, ela com a sua roupa de líder de torcida, humor afiado e a cabeça ensanguentada, ele sente falta de saber que ela estava no shopping de Neptune fazendo compras com Veronica, no quarto ao lado transando com Logan, na cadeira a sua frente na mesa de jantar fazendo pouco de seus pais, de saber que ela está perto e viva ao invés de um fantasma assombrando os seus sonhos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Punição

**12. Punição**

Essa acaba sempre sendo a pior parte para Logan, aquela em que seu pai lhe manda ir para o armário escolher o cinto com que será surrado, não era apenas dor que seu pai lhe dava que era a sua punição mas também aquele jogo de poder, e o pior é que funcionava e Logan o odiava e se odiava mais por isso, ele odeia como não importa quantas vezes já tivesse acontecido antes a sua pele se arrepia antecipando a dor que está por vir. Seu pai lhe fala sobre coisas como moralidade e respeito antes de começar ,Logan as vezes pergunta se Aaron realmente acredita nas coisas que está dizendo já que para ele as palavras soam risíveis de tão falsas, aquilo não era sobre ele ter feito algo errado mas sim algo que o desagrava ou tinha danos ruins a sua imagem. Ele escolhe o maior cinto que há, um com um couro pesado e uma grande fivela de metal só pra mostrar para Aaron que não importa o quanto doa ele não conseguiria quebra-lo. Ele sempre acaba gritando de dor no primeiro momento em que o couro atinge as suas costas nuas em um golpe forte, mas não pede perdão ou o pede para parar, já o tinha pedido para parar vezes demais quando criança e nunca funcionava só parecia motivá-lo mais, Logan não lhe daria aquela satisfação de novo naquele caso o silêncio é a maior rebelião que podia fazer.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	13. BFF

_N/A : POV Veronica direcionado a Lilly_

**BFF **

Quando nós tínhamos nove anos nós prometemos que seriamos melhores amigas para sempre. Você não cumpriu a sua parte porque para sempre devia ir bem além dos nossos dezesseis anos.

Eu odeio o responsável por te tirar desse mundo, mas eu não consigo deixar de te odiar um pouquinho também, descuidada e irresponsável, se metendo em coisas perigosas sem hesitar por nem um segundo se houvesse a chance de uma história divertida sair do meio disso.

Mas esse ódio nunca dura muito, afinal a verdade é que essas características eram coisas que faziam parte de você, misturados nas centenas de razões porque eu te amava tanto, e porque eu ainda o faço. Porque essa é a verdade eu não te amei apenas até o fim da sua vida, eu vou te amar até o fim da minha.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	14. Three

**14. Three **

"Sabe o que seria divertido ? Um Menage a Trois" Lilly disse respondendo a sua própria pergunta.

Veronica sabia que sua melhor amiga provavelmente tinha falado isso só de zoação só pra ver a expressão envergonhada que ela faria após esse comentário, e o pior é que ela estava dando justamente o que Lilly queria, porque mesmo sabendo que era só provocação ela não conseguia evitar que suas bochechas ficassem um pouco vermelhas. Pelo menos Logan não começara a brincar também como Veronica tinha esperado que ele fizesse, para a sua surpresa o namorado de Lilly parecia até mais desconcertado com o comentário do que ela. O que só fez Lilly rir e dizer :

"Puritanos"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
